Addicted To You
by Gleekimous
Summary: Os Brittana basé sur la chanson et le clip d'Addicted To You d'Avicii. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil !


**Un petit OS Brittana sans prétention. L'idée m'est passée par la tête donc j'ai écris ! C'est pas un chef-d'oeuvre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Donc c'est inspiré de la chanson Addicted to You d'Avicii et de son clip.**

**Disclaimer : Glee et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_I don't know just how it happened,  
I let down my guard.  
Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard._

Je cours, je regarde derrière moi, vérifiant qu'elle est bien là. Elle l'est, elle l'a toujours été. J'abaisse mon masque sur mon visage, j'enfile mes gants avec précaution, vérifiant qu'il n'y a aucun cheveu, aucun signe de moi.  
Je lève la tête, elle fait la même chose que moi, en chantonnant, je vois ses cheveux blonds disparaitre sous la cagoule.

_Guess I should have seen it coming,  
Caught me by surprise.  
I wasn't looking where i was going,_

Je vérifie nos « outils » pendant qu'elle conduit, elle a mis sa chanson préférée, je souris, je l'entends chanter, ses doigts tapent le rythme sur le volant.  
Le feu est rouge, elle se tourne vers moi, et je croise son regard, je frissonne malgré moi. J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser, même avec sa cagoule, ses yeux suffisent à me déstabiliser.

_I fell into your eyes.  
You came into my crazy world,  
Like a cool and cleansing grace.  
Before I knew what hit me baby,  
You were flowing though my wave._

On est arrivée, elle se gare un peu plus loin, comme prévue. Je vais pour descendre de la voiture quand je sens sa main sur ma cuisse. Elle enlève sa cagoule, me regarde, me souris. Je fonds. Elle m'enlève mon masque, doucement, comme si nous avions tout le temps devant nous, je ne peux que lui sourire, elle m'effleure les lèvres.  
« La dernière fois ? » Ce n'était qu'un murmure, j'hoche la tête avant de l'embrasser, comme pour sceller ma promesse. Ce serait la dernière fois.

_I'm addicted to you,  
Hooked on your love,_

J'ouvre l'arrière de notre voiture, ou plutôt fourgonnette, je vois Lord T qui dort, il ouvre les yeux paresseusement, je roule des yeux. Elle le prend dans ses bras, je vais pour l'arrêter, il ne faut pas de trace, ses gants seront plein de poils.  
Elle me lance son regard de chien battu. Je la laisse donc faire, après tout, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Elle le redépose dans son panier. Elle me prend la main et m'aide ensuite à monter derrière.

_Like a powerful drug  
I can't get enough of._

Elle regarde sa montre, Hello Kitty, puis me souffle.  
« On a encore du temps. » Alors je m'assois à côté d'elle, je mets ma tête sur son épaule, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que son cou avait été spécialement fait pour moi. Elle passe son bras autour de mes hanches et me serre contre elle. Elle m'embrasse le front.

_Lost in your eyes,  
Drowning in blue_

Je lève la tête, je veux me perdre dans ses yeux, ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan et le ciel réunit, ses yeux pétillant de vie, avec cet air malicieux qui ne l'a quitte jamais.  
Elle me fixe intensément comme si elle voulait garder cette image en tête toute sa vie. Mon portable sonne, cassant ce moment hors du temps.  
Il est l'heure. Pour la dernière fois.

_I'm outta control,  
What can I do?  
I'm addicted to you!_

Nous sommes parfaitement synchronisés, nous avons fait ça tellement de fois. Elle entre dans la banque, moi derrière. Je ferme la porte, bloquant momentanément l'accès avec un pied de biche.  
« Ceci est un hold-up » Sa voix résonne dans la banque. Sexy. Elle est debout, en face des guichets, l'arme tenue droite devant elle, elle ne fléchit pas, elle n'a jamais fléchit.

_When night blows in through the window,_  
_Dances 'round the room.  
Got me hypnotized,_

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je demande aux guichetières d'accélérer le mouvement, enfin je leur crie dessus plutôt. Je la cherche, elle est à l'autre bout, elle réconforte une petite fille qui pleure. Je souris sous mon masque, elle ne changera jamais. Je l'aime.

_I'm getting high on the perfume.  
I couldn't live without you now,  
Oh, I know I'd go insane,_

Les sirènes font échos à mes craintes. Voilà déjà les flics ! Elle est toujours avec la petite fille. Je regarde mes sacs, satisfaite, ils sont assez plein pour que nous soyons tranquille. C'est notre dernier coup. Après, on prend notre retraire, Bonnie and Clide version 2014 tireront le rideau.

_I wouldn't last one night alone baby,  
I couldn't stand the pain!_

Je la tire par le bras, la petite fille nous regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle comprend, qu'elle voit le lien qui nous unis. Déstabilisée, je lâche ma blonde pendant quelques secondes.  
J'entends les sirènes qui se rapprochent, c'est trop tard pour sortir par devant, je m'approche d'une guichetière et lui demande, l'arme braqué sur elle, s'il y a une sortie par derrière. Elle acquiesce.

_I'm addicted to you,  
Hooked on your love,_

On s'en va. On a réussi. Encore une fois.  
Je m'autorise à me retourner pour la voir. Je veux croiser ses yeux, encore.

_Like a powerful drug  
I can't get enough of._

Quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi cette lueur dans son regard, où est la malice, où est l'amour ? Je ne lis que de la douleur. Puis j'entends la petite fille crier, puis pleurer.

_Lost in your eyes,  
Drowning in blue_

Elle s'effondre, je l'attrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je sens un liquide chaud me couler sur les mains.  
J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêtée, plus personne ne bouge. Le policier qui a tiré, me regarde, le bras toujours levé, l'arme encore pointé. J'enlève mon masque. Je suis en larme.  
Je caresse doucement sa joue, je vois les dernières lueurs de vies dans ses iris. Je me penche et l'embrasse, une dernière fois.  
« A tout à l'heure. »

_I'm outta control,  
What can I do?  
I'm addicted to you!_

Je me lève, et tout le monde semble se réveiller. Je m'approche de la petite fille, le policier me crie de lever mes mains et de me rendre.  
Je lui montre mon majeur.  
J'entends alors un coup de feu, mon épaule. Je tombe, criant malgré moi. Je sors mon pistolet, et je tire, la fureur sortant enfin de moi, je tire sur cet homme qui vient de m'enlever ma vie, mon tout, ma meilleure amie, mon âme-sœur. Je vois son corps cribler de balles, mais je n'en retire aucune satisfaction, je n'ai jamais voulu tuer.  
Des cris fusent tout autour de moi. Les autres policiers m'encerclent. Je me relève, je n'ai plus de balles, j'ai vidé mon chargeur. J'écarte les bras.  
« Je vous emmerde. »  
Je cours, ils pensent que je m'enfuie. Prévisible.  
Je m'effondre, j'ai mal. Le silence est revenu, je vois une silhouette floue au-dessus de moi, c'est la petite fille. Je lui laisse mes derniers mots.  
« A l'arrière de la camionnette, un chat, prends en soin. » Elle hoche la tête et je souris, à travers mes larmes.  
J'arrive. C'était la dernière fois.

* * *

**C'est pas joyeux joyeux x) si vous avez aimé, détesté ou si vous avez envie de carambars, laissez une review ! :)**


End file.
